Talk:BTD 6 ideas/@comment-27.252.102.128-20130403051512
Anti Bloon Spawner (makes anti - bloons and makes helium, which allows anti - bloons to be made, can only be placed at round 20, looks like an arch over the exit) Cost: 4,500 Anti - Bloons: (go opposite of the attacking ones, first they get released, second it travels along the track, then when it collides with an attacking bloon the layers pop, if the anti - bloon is a lower rank it will be destroyed and the other bloon will lose health, if the anti - bloon is the same rank as the attacking bloon they will both be destroyed, and if the anti - bloon is a higher rank than the attacking bloon will be destroyed). The design is basically a white bloon with a little picture of another coloured bloon with a circle and a dash through it, the little picture of the coloured bloon is chosen by the targeting system on the anti - bloon spawner, instead of strong, weak and close it has every single bloon in history, the picture is very important because if 1 layer gets popped the picture will move one colour down and if the anti - bloon is targeting a blimp / zeppelin it will have the same features except it will have the shape of a blimp / zeppelin. Helium: (is used to spawn anti-bloons can be 50% reused by bloons that go through the exit or it can be farmed, just like bananas in the form of a bike pump. Path 1 – Upgrade 1: Air Filters (creates helium quicker), Upgrade 2: Regenerator (allows regen bloons to be made), Upgrade 3: Molecular Bonding (allows camo bloons and blimps / zeppelins to be made), Upgrade 4: Confidential Fusion (creates giant bloons that can take up 40x more damage as the original, e.g. normal red anti – bloon takes 1 damage and giant red bloon takes 40x damage). Path 2 – Upgrade 1: X-plodey Bloons (allows anti – bloons that blow up on contact to be made), Upgrade 2: Tacky attack (allows ant – bloons that have tacks on them to be made gives them 10+ damage, e.g. red anti – bloon = 1 damage, tacked red anti- bloon), Upgrade 3: Stick Situation (gives anti- bloons monkey glue on top of them and glue sticks on passing attacking bloons, can stand up to 30 damage), Upgrade 4: Bloon Mob(gives the spawner the ability to spawn 45 Z.O.M.G.’s with reinforced monkey foam). Path 3 – Upgrade 1: Bloon Collector (gives the spawner a contraption that refunds attacking bloons by 75%), Upgrade 2: Helium Vacuum (collects 100% of the helium refunded from the attacking bloons), Upgrade 3: Added Hydrogen (collects 100% and 50 helium extra), Upgrade 4: Bloonsday Resurrection (lots of anti – bloons are released and lots of bloons will be sucked in though hearts will not go down but up by 25 and the bloons that have been collected will be refunded 100% and added 470 helium).